Camille Wallaby
Camille Wallaby is one of Alfred's best friends and fellow Crime-solving partner. Together with Alfred and Milo she helps solve the crimes forming in Gnarly Woods. A smart girl who loves to read in her spare time. Camille is usually generous and kind but very cross with Cynthia Pain, who she considers to be a bothersome annoyance instead. Camille noticeably has a habit of rushing the mystery solving on some occasions. But she is normally well-mannered and polite and calm. Camille is voiced by Emma Taylor-Isherwood) Personality As stated previous, Camille is known for being a very smart girl who puts her knowledge to use at times of importance. She may not be as scientific as Alfred, but she is very clever and uses her book smarts to her atvantage. Camille is known to also be very cheerful, kind, gentle, and friendly to everybody in Gnarly Woods. She loves baby animals, and is often seen playing with them or calling them cute. She does not take it kindly when someone miss-uses them, such as when she got angry when she thought someone purposely put baby birds in front of her kart during a race. While she likes everyone, Camille has a strong aversion towards Cynthia, who is somewhat of a rival to her. Cynthia and Camille cannot seem to stand being around one-another long amounts of time and they often make remarks reguarding each other. Camille isn't above accusing Cynthia, refusing to believe her when she does actually sound honest. Camille's favorite types of novels seem to be Fantasy and Horror, to which she enjoys scaring or bothering Milo with. Along with Cynthia, Camille tends to bicker with Milo on multiple occasions. Also she seems to enjoy acting, as shown when she tried out for the role of Juliet during a theater play in "Casting Call". 'Physical appearance' Much like Alfred and Milo, Camille is ten years old and stands at about 160-170 centimetres tall. She is a wallaby with light brown-orange fur and peach colored mouth with bright blue eyes and a light brown nose. She has short red hair worn in thin pigtails with scrunchies and hair clips. Her common attire consist of a beige sweatshirt/hoodie, a straight short red skirt and blue boot like shoes. For swimming Camille normally puts on a one-piece swimsuit with white and pink stripes. 'Family' Camille's older sister, Madeline has only been seen in a few episodes. A big fan of Ricardo like all of the other girls in Gnarly Woods, Madeline is often seen creeping around and looks very similiar to her little sister, minus her straight hair and purple track suit-like outfit. Camilie has also a mother, which is never seen in serial, but is mentioned by her few times. 'Relationships' *'Alfred Hedgehog (Best Friend; Team Partners): '''Alfred and Camille are best friends. Camille and Alfred, along with Milo, solve mysteries in Gnarly Woods together. *'Milo Skunk (Best Friend; Team Partners'): Camille and Milo have also been best friends, partially because of Alfred. They argue and bicker over stupid little things but they never last too long. Camille enjoys scaring Milo due to amusing her, but when he acts foolish in her opinion, she'll normally call him out for it. *'Lilly Hedgehog' (Friend'; Time-by-time Team Partners): Lilly likes a Camilie, and likes to play with her. If not done by Alfred, Camilie is comforting her, and walk hand with her. *'''Cynthia Pain (Classmate ; Enemy): Even if they are enemies, Camilie tryes to be nice to Cynthia in some situations. But, she mostly makes fun of her behind her back or accuses her of petty-theft or that she is essentially responsible for anything bad. 'Trivia' *For a girl, Camille has shown signs of being very strong, such as in "A flash of Silver". *Despite being mostly calm, as shown in "The Eyes of the Thief", Upon learning that Lilly is locked in Hedgequarters she begins to run around and panic by shouting "Don't panic! Don't panic!" But Lilly was shown to be very calm about the situation. *One of Camille's favourite writer, is a H.G. Wells. *Many fans believe that Camille has feelings for Alfred, however this is never shown in series. *Camille is often targeted for "glitches" during an episode, for example, her top will sometimes have no detailing/lines, her skirt changes length and often her tail will appear in the wrong position. Gallery vlcsnap-2011-11-12-09h40m33s92.png|Lilly with Camilie vlcsnap-2011-11-12-11h22m48s21.png|Camillie in her Juliet dress vlcsnap-2011-11-12-11h18m34s38.png|Camillie's face drawn on chalkboard in Hedgeguarters vlcsnap-2011-12-03-11h16m24s245.png|Camillie's strong side vlcsnap-2011-12-04-12h19m35s140.png|Camille, blushing on Ricardo Vlcsnap-2011-12-04-12h13m25s12.png|Camille "Mystery solved" march vlcsnap-2011-12-04-12h08m28s129.png|Camille's sister Painting.png Chloe is ready.png Alfréd koláž.png Alfréd koláž 6.png Alfréd koláž 4.png Alféd koláž 5.png Vlcsnap-2011-12-11-11h37m48s236.png Vlcsnap-2011-12-04-12h14m54s150.png Vlcsnap-2011-12-03-11h35m23s122.png Vlcsnap-2011-12-03-11h18m53s203.png Vlcsnap-2011-11-12-11h21m33s28.png Category:Characters Category:Females